IT'S BETTER TO HAVE LOVED AND LOST
by poopster
Summary: everything seems perfect for the couple until an unexpected encounter changes everything forever. please R&R! B/E later B/J
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S BETTER TO HAVE LOVED AND LOST…**

**Written by: poopster**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the story line. Please don't sue!

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward, Bella/Jacob

**Warning: **there are a bunch of adult things going on in this fic, so kiddos go play with your toys. : )

**A/N: **

ok, so it's been a few years since I've written fics. This is my second attempt at writing something and my first attempt at writing a longer story with chapters.

Please don't judge too harshly. Reviews are very helpful in letting me know how to improve my writing. Thanks and enjoy!

**

* * *

  
**

"oh Edward!"

Bella throws her head back, moaning as her hips move in an incredible rhythm. Edward grunts. He gazes up at her, admiring her porcelain skin being illuminated by the moonlight.

"fuck, bella."

He runs his hands up and down her torso paying special attention to her perfect, supple breasts. He bites his bottom lip as bella continues to ride and grind him. He closes his eyes and grabs onto her hips. She looks down at him and smiles.

"enjoying this?"

"you have no idea. God bells, you're so tight!"

She smirks and leans down to kiss him. Her lips barely grazing his. Teasing him was always so much fun. Edward grabs the back of her hair with one hand and forces her into a deep kiss. She moans into his mouth and moves faster. Edwards hand on her hip tightens. He pulls away from her and moans.

"oh, baby… how much do you love me?"

"so m-much.. Unh!" bella moans

Edwards leans up and gently bites bella's neck. She shivers and cries out in pleasure as her orgasm hits like an atomic bomb.

"ahh… oh fuck!"

She bites her bottom lip and rides out her orgasm. Edward opens his eyes and watches bella as she experiences pure bliss. He grunts and pulls her down onto him hard, releasing himself into her with incredible force.

"oh bella. Oh baby, fuck. I love you!" he says before he collapses back onto the bed.

Bella takes a breath and looks down at him. His body glistening from sweat.

"god you're gorgeous!" she whispers.

Bella rolls off Edward and lays down beside him, laying her head on his chest. She closes her eyes and lays there silently listening to Edwards heartbeat race. He smiles and wraps his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead.

"please say you'll never leave me. I don't know what I would do without my Isabella."

"you have nothing to worry about babe. I love you and only you."

Edward smiles and holds her tighter. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2 to be up soon. PLEASE R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

_It's so dark. Too dark. Why is there no light in here?_

_Edward moves forward. Not sure of where he's going. He reaches out for a wall and finds one to the right of him. He follows the wall around a corner and sees a dim light at the far end of the hall._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_He continues down the hall, picking up his pace as he gets closer._

"_Hello?"_

"_oh…" a woman moans._

_Edward stops just before the door. He listens for a minute._

"_Unh..oh…"_

"_Fuck…"_

_He peeks into the room. The door is open just enough for him to see the woman but not the man's face. she's on top of a man, riding him. It's Bella. She throws her head back and lets out a loud moan. The man fondles her perfect breasts. Edward gasps._

"_BELLA! BELLA!"_

"What? Edward, what's wrong?"

Bella shakes him, waking him up. Edward shoots out of bed and stares at bella.

"baby? What? You're scaring me!"

"sorry. I just…I had a bad dream."

He lays back down, bella cuddles close to him.

"are you ok? You've been talking in your sleep for a while now." bella lays her head on Edwards chest.

"I'm fine. It was just really upsetting. You were there."

"oh yeah?" she lifts her head and looks at him.

"yeah. You were… fucking someone!" he shudders.

"what?! That's ridiculous! I would never!"

"I know! I know you would never do that, but it was so real!"

"Edward, listen to me. I love you. It was just a dream."

Edward smiles and kisses her. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the forehead. Bella smiles and wraps her arm around him.

"bella, my love. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to set up Edwards dream. **

**Next chapter will be up soon. Please have patience, I have a 6 month old and a house to maintain. : )**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


End file.
